


If Only

by Sebena



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Adults being stupid, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daniel LaRusso is an ass, F/M, Fix-It, I still love Miguel!, Sam doesn't deserve Robby, Team Robby, Tory needs thearpy, Underage Drinking, Using words not fists, teenagers being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebena/pseuds/Sebena
Summary: Sam realizes as soon as she kisses Miguel that she's made a mistake, now she has to fix it.I am not a huge Sam/Robby fan but the boy deserved better so this is my take on how things could have gone in s2e10.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso & Samantha LaRusso, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso, Miguel Diaz/Tory (Cobra Kai), Robby Keene & Johnny Lawrence, Robby Keene/Samantha LaRusso
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> I am Team Robby all the way but I do love Miguel as well. I'm not sure Sam deserves either of them after the last two episodes but I am not creative enough to rewrite the shit show that was the final episode with out turning this into a Sam/Robby romance. 
> 
> I wrote this in 6 hours, which is a miracle for me so all mistakes are my own.

Sam’s mind was spinning, the alcohol blurring the edges, making it impossible to concentrate on anything other than her anger. Anger towards Robby for lying to her about Miguel returning the medal, Tory for her snide attitude like she thought she was better than Sam, and Miguel for being with someone like Tory in the first place. She thought he had better taste than that but staring at his stupid face she was having trouble remembering anything other than what it was like to kiss him. 

Without conscious decision her body swayed forward, falling into Miguel in a familiar motion. Their lips met in a sweet parody of a memory only as the seconds ticked by the sweetness turned bitter. Like a bolt of lightning, an image of green eyes flashed behind her lids causing her to jerk back fast enough for her to teeter on her heals for a moment. Miguel reached out to steady her, but she spun out of reach using little more than muscle memory to keep upright.

What had she done? Her hands slapped over her mouth as she turned horrified eyes on Miguel who looked back at her with a matching expression.

“That shouldn’t have happened.” Miguel said running his hands through his hair in agitation. Sam wasn’t far behind. She just cheated on her boyfriend, with her ex-boyfriend who was dating a girl that Sam was pretty sure is a psychopath. 

“No, it shouldn’t have. I’ve…I’ve got to go.” Without a backward glance Sam was stumbling her way back to the party. She tried to find Robby through the haze of muddled faces, but she couldn’t concentrate to discern who was who. Her hand found the closest wall and she let herself slump against it for support. Her head was screaming at her, quite literally. She covered her eyes as if the pressure would lesson the pain only to realize the screaming wasn’t in her head. Red and blue lights flashed all around while bodies scattered to every possible exit. Wonderful, the cops are here, she was screwed.

Sam gave one last shove against the wall to no avail. It was useless, her muscles wouldn’t cooperate. This was what she deserved, and she knew it, getting pulled in by the cops for underage drinking. Did they have a charge for royally screwing up your life? Because she should get locked up for that one for sure after tonight.

Tears prickled her eyes, clouding her vision that much more, making it hard to recognize the shape barreling towards her as Robby until he was by her side. His hand cupped her cheek to turn her glassy gaze to meet his own sea green eyes. Sam looked away; she couldn’t face his concern right now. Not after what she just did. Just a few minutes ago she had been angry at him, ready to tell him they were over for lying to her about the medal, now all she wanted was to hide in a corner and cry. Go back to last week when it was just the two of them making out in the dojo, before she saw Tory and Miguel together and lost her fucking mind.

Robby was saying something, pulling at her to get her to move but all she could do was sob, repeating how sorry she was, over and over. His brow creased in confusion in that adorable way that made her want to smooth it out with her fingers. Of course, he didn’t understand what she was apologizing for which made her feel that much worse.

She didn't remember much after begging Robby not to take her home. There was a car ride and she was pretty sure she vomited in some bushes. Robby supporting her weight while she buried her head in his shoulder, breathing him in to calm her rolling stomach, Mr. Lawrence was there and finally a soft bed to collapse into before oblivion dragged her under.

Which is why when she woke up to darkness, in an unfamiliar bed, in an equally unfamiliar room she had a minor panic attack. The spike of adrenaline set her head off again like the fourth of July. It felt like some one was playing a kick drum against her skull in double time. Groaning she rolled out of bed determined to rummage for some pain killers and something to drink only to find said items waiting for her on the rickety nightstand by the bed.

Downing the pills and the water she switched on the bedside lap, immediately regretting the decision as the light pierced her sensitive retinas. Blinking back tears and nausea she spotted a note under the now empty glass. 

Sam,

Here are some pain killers and water for your head. If you wake up before me, I'm on the couch if you need anything.

Yours, Robby

Oh no…the night before flickered through her head like a horror movie unfolding on the big screen, only instead of the damsel, she was the villain. What had she been thinking? For the last few days all she could think about was Miguel and Tory, Tory and Miguel, kissing, together…over and over.

Now in the aftermath she couldn’t even figure out why she had been so obsessed. Because Miguel moved on? She had done it first and better if they were comparing personality traits.

Sam was the one that broke up with Miguel in the first place for all the same reasons that were still standing between them. Reasons she spent way too much time dissecting after their breakup. It wasn’t just that he struck her, she knows he didn’t mean to, he also tried to attack her friend without bothering to listen to her explanations for missing his texts. Sure, he was drunk, which after last night Sam had a lot more understanding for just how stupid alcohol makes you, but that night was a symptom of the more systemic problem that is Cobra Kai and its dogma. Maybe she could have gotten past it, but she knew what happened at the tournament even if she hadn’t seen it. She saw it in Aisha, Eli, and Miguel every day and it made her sick. Her father and Mr. Miyagi taught her better than that…oh lord, she sounded like a hypocrite in her own head.

Sam thumped back on the lumpy pillow staring up at the water stained ceiling. Who was she kidding, she had been walking around like she had some moral high ground over, Miguel, Aisha, and now that bitch, Tory. Maybe she didn’t fight dirty in an actual fist fight, but she had shown her true colors tonight. What was worse was that she used to hate girls that only wanted a guy when someone else had him. Yasmin played that game all the time and it pissed her off to see those poor guys get toyed with.

Now she was toying with Miguel and worse yet Robby. The tears came back with a vengeance, stinging her eyes as she traced Robby’s almost illegible handwriting. Sam had noticed Robby the first time she saw him in her backyard tangled up in the wind-chime. It was impossible not to appreciate how cute he was, and his sweetness was positively infectious the more time they spent together. Still she was too hooked on Miguel and her drama to really appreciate just how amazing he was until much later. Once she opened her eyes all she could see was him, green eyes she actively had to avoid getting lost in, a body sculpted with dips and valleys she wanted to trace her fingers over and a smile that never failed to illicit one of her own. Training with him, learning to trust him to balance her, to have her back, to move as one person rather than two was a completely new feeling for her. One she didn’t want to lose.

Robby had been though so much in his life and still managed to come out the other side a good person, capable of more kindness than she thought herself capable of right now. Between his pitiful excuse for a father and his equally absent mother he hadn’t had anyone to turn to in life and now she went and betrayed him too.

Steeling herself she sat up gingerly, it was time to woman up and come clean. The bedside clock read 5 am which would hopefully give her enough time to talk to Robby before Mr. Lawrence got up. On her way out the door she noticed Robby’s jacket from the night before on the end of the bed and slipped it over her shoulders for comfort.

He had every right to break up with her which she truly hoped he wouldn’t, but if he did, she was keeping the jacket.

It didn’t take much searching in the tiny apartment to find the living room, Robby was sprawled out on the couch as promised in his boxers and a tank top. Sam smiled at the picture he made. Limbs bent at odd angles, hair in disarray and a lone blanket tangled around his legs. She wondered if he always slept like that or if his sleep was as troubled as hers had been. Creeping forward before she lost her nerve, she reached out to caress his arm lightly as not to startle him.

“Robby…Robby.”

After a few more tries he started to stir, even in the dim light filtering in from the street outside she could still make out the startling green of his eyes. From one beat to the next he jumped up causing her to back up, muscles ready but he didn’t strike out at her.

“Sam?” He crocked, squinting through the darkness.

“Sorry if I startled you.” She kept her voice low for the sake of her head and his. He offered her a sweet smile as she sat bedside him when he made room for her on his makeshift bed.

Her stomach quivered in anxiety as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into the curve of his side. His body still warm from sleep, making her want to curl into his radiant heat and pretend for just a little longer. All she could think was he deserved so much better than her. “How are you feeling? Did you take the pills I left for you?” He whispered against the shell of her ear, the action sending shivers down her spine.

“I did, thank you for that. And thank you for getting me out of there last night. I’m sure it wasn’t easy for you to ask your dad for help.”

He tried to tilt her head to look at him, she refused, too ashamed to meet his eyes in the face of her actions. “You never have to thank me, Sam. I’ll always be there for you, no matter what.”

“Don’t say that, please don’t say that.” She moaned pulling out of his grasp entirely. Ignoring the confusion marring his handsome face, she paced the room to organize her thoughts.

He made to stand but she held her hand out to keep him seated, she needed space for this.

“Sam, what’s going on?”

It was the plaintive note in his voice that finally drew her attention back to him, “I have something to tell you Robby and I’m afraid of what it will mean for us when I’m done.” 

“You can tell me anything.” He assured her but only succeeded in digging the knife in deeper, her own guilt leaving her unable to handle his kindness. Would he still look at her the same way when she told him what she did?

“I kissed Miguel last night.”

There it was, her sin laid bare like her bleeding heart before him. Seconds ticked by with no response, Robby sat there motionless, staring at the carpet, muscles tense and hands white knuckled around his thighs.

Why wasn’t he yelling at her, or in her face demanding to know why she did it? She had been prepared for his anger, not this weighted silence.

“Robby, did you hea…”

“I heard you the first time.” His voice was hard, measured, carrying the force of the tension thrumming through his tightly wound body. He was holding back, restraining himself like always.

“I am so sorry! I have been so messed up since I saw Miguel and Tory together which is stupid because I broke up with him. Then after Aisha told me about Miguel giving you the medal of honor, I was so angry at you!” She rushed out. He did look at her then, shame clouding the planes of his face before he turned away again.

Her anger from the night before rose like a Phoenix from the ashes, burning brighter than her guilt. “Why would you do that Robby? Why would you lie to me, to my dad after all he did for you!”

Even as the words left her mouth, she wanted to take them back, but it was too late. Robby visibly flinched on impact, each word hit its mark with precision. She was suffering from a wound of her own making and a selfish part of her wanted to make him suffer too, even if his pain would ultimately add to her own. 

“Answer me!” She demanded, needing him to fight back to validate her wrath.

When he finally did, his voice was soft over the pounding of her heart. “I was afraid. Afraid to let him score points with you. We had just kissed, and…I didn’t want to lose you before we began. That’s not an excuse but it is the truth. I’m sorry Sam.” He finished with glittering eyes, looking at her with nothing but honesty, not a trace of the anger he was due at her confession. 

His reasoning seemed almost justified in the face of her actions, her conscious supplied acting as an ocean tide against her fiery anger. She held her rigid stance for a moment longer before collapsing to her knees, the tears flowing freely once more.

“And I proved you right to be afraid.” She managed between sobs. “I am so, so sorry…” 

Sam sat there on the dingy carpet weeping, head in her hands wishing for all the world she could rewind the last few days. She never wanted to be this person, to use her anger to hurt someone she cared about this much.

Too lost in her own misery she didn’t hear Robby shift off the couch until a large hand laid across her back tentatively. It was instinct to turn into him, folding herself into his lap and to wrap her arms around his shoulders in a death grip. She had no right to ask this of him, but she wanted it. Wanted him to forgive her and tell her they would be okay, because she did want Robby. With complete certainty she wanted Robby in her life, at her back at Miyagi-do, smiling secretive smiles over the dinner table, kissing her goodnight, holding her hand in school today for everyone to see.

“Sam It’s okay. I..” He started then stopped, seeming to compose himself before continuing. “I can’t say it doesn’t hurt like hell, but I won’t stand in your way. I want you to be happy and deep down I always knew I wasn’t the one you wanted.” He confessed against her hair. Sounding resigned to his fate.

It took her hung over brain a while to process what Robby was saying but once the words registered, she popped up, almost head butting him in the process, taking his confused face in hand so that he would meet her eyes and grasp her full meaning.

“No, no! You do make me happy! I don’t want Miguel.” She rushed seeing his doubtful look. “I am so sorry for the way I’ve been acting for the last few days. I was jealous of Tory but not for the reasons I thought. She took my place not only with Miguel but also with my friends.” As the words flowed the pieces fell into place, understanding dawned on Sam like the proverbial light bulb going off over her head. “She’s everything I’m not and they love her for it, I wondered what was wrong with me. I thought I was missing Miguel and I was a little but when we kissed all I could think about was you. I opened my eyes and saw brown instead of the green I wanted.” 

She used her thumb to cares at the corner of his eyes in illustration earning her a ghost of a smile. This wasn’t the first time she mentioned how much she loved his eyes. The first time had been the day after their first kiss, she snuck out after her parents went to bed, they had cuddled on the pool chases asking each other rapid fire questions. When he asked her favorite color, she replied sea green without thought. He wouldn’t have thought anything of it if she hadn’t turned beet red and gone quiet. With a little probing she admitted the reason for her blushing, which lead to Robby grinning like a fool before she attacked him with her lips to wipe the smug look off his face. There hadn’t been a lot of talking after that.

“We both agreed it was a mistake, Robby. I am so sorry for betraying you and I swear it will never happen again. Please say you can forgive me, and we can move on.” She pleaded, looking for any sign of what he was thinking.

For someone who she always considered an open book, she was finding Robby had an amazing poker face when he wanted to. Sam could feel her resolve slipping under his unmoving stare, and with it the cracks in her heart widening. Deep down it never occurred to her that he wouldn’t forgive her.

After all she cried, she wouldn’t have thought she had more to give but she was wrong. Feeling raw and exposed, she pulled away but his grip on her waist tightened until she was flush against him. Noses bumped, lips paused millimeters apart, breathing the same air heavy with anticipation, she waited.

“Swear it’s over!” He demanded, the movement of his lips brushed against her own making her ache to close the space between them, but this was not hers to take.

“I swear.”

He sealed their lips in a bruising kiss, consuming her, making her toes curl against the carpet. Heat exploded between them. Sam’s hands scrambled for perches to hold on to against the emotion pouring out of him, through their kiss and into her. Robby was awkward sometimes, stumbling over his words and not knowing where to put his hands, but times like these she wondered if he was just holding back.

He had lived through so much pain, abandoned by everyone he dared care about his entire life, it made sense he assumed she would be the next in a long line of people to leave him behind. Never again, Sam vowed internally. Robby had taken care of her from the beginning and now it was her turn to take care of him.

The kiss slowed after a time, both of them feeling exhausted in the wake of the last 12 hours. Without a word they untangled themselves, standing in unison as they did most things. The morning sun crept through the blinds chasing the shadows away, leaving a warm sense of hope in their place.

Sam peaked at Robby through her mass of untamed curls, feeling shy and a little unsure despite her kiss swollen lips.

“Are we okay?” She asked bringing the hand still intertwined with hers to her lips to press a kiss to his scared knuckles.

“Yeah,” Robby smiled tenderly at her actions. “it may take me a while, but we are going to be just fine.” He used their hands to tilt her head up for another lingering kiss. “What about you, can you forgive me for not telling you about the medal?”

Any anger she had left over his lie had been burned away by the heat of their kisses. “I wish you had told me,” She admitted, frankly. “but I understand why you didn’t. Can we agree to be honest with each other from now on?” She asked, hoping she didn’t sound too hypocritical.

“I think I can do that.” For the first time that morning Robby smiled without the shadow of her words dimming his light. She couldn’t resist pulling him in for another kiss, this one sweeter, lacking the heat from earlier, but it meant that much more to her.

Their moment was interrupted by Robby’s dad rattling around a little too loudly in the kitchen to be accidental.

“Break it up you two.” Mr. Lawrence called from around the corner. Robby pulled away with a groan, he used his hold on her hips to separate their bodies. Sam wanted to echo his sentiment at the loss of contact, but his hands strayed from her hips to straighten the collar on his/her new jacket.

“How cliche is it to say I like seeing you in my clothes?” Sam just laughed at his ridiculousness.

“Come on you.” 

They were both too tired and strung out for a full confrontation just yet, so they said their good mornings and disappeared into the spare bedroom to get ready for the day.

Sam took the fastest shower she could manage, considering her brain felt like it was stuffed with cotton and the warm water only made it worse. Still feeling a little out of it she entered the bedroom to find Robby fully dressed looking through some boxes littering the corner of the room.

“Watcha got there?” She asked peaking over his shoulder.

“These are mine.” He explained showing her several drawings obviously done when Robby was young. “I can’t believe he kept them.” 

Wanting to offer comfort, she wound her arms around his waist from behind, hugging him tightly. “I know he hasn’t been there for you but he’s still your dad. He kept these because he loves you, even if he doesn’t know how to show it.” 

“Yeah, maybe.”

Tossing the drawings back into the box he turned in her arms for a proper hug before pulling back with the same barely there smile from earlier. She missed his bright smile from yesterday morning. He was owed that, she reminded herself.

“Finish getting ready, I’m gonna go talk to him.” Sam tried to smile encouragingly as she watched him go, wishing this day was over.

She needed sleep.

Gathering her few belongings and Robby’s coat, she found her phone. “Shit!” She cursed seeing 10 missed calls and texts from both her parents and even a few from Miguel.

Sam couldn’t deal with Miguel right now, so she quickly deleted the texts least Robby see them. Bringing up her contact list she was about to call home when she heard shouting coming from the kitchen.

Robby barged in the room a moment later. “Your dad’s here and he’s pissed.”

They both huddled by the door listening to their parents argue until familiar sounds of fighting had them both rushing out to break them up. “Dad, stop!” She yelled placing herself in front of her fuming father, while Robby restrained his dad.

Her dad asked her if she was alright, demanding to know why she didn’t call or text and all she could do was stutter out a feeble explanation as she felt Robby move behind her.

“Mr. LaRusso, it was my fault. I brought her here.” He defended her but it was clear her father was beyond understanding.

He started in on Robby then, saying it was a mistake to let him into their lives. Sam could see Robby retreating into himself with every word just as he had when she used those same words against him hours ago.

“Dad, stop! You don’t know what your talking about!” She tried to explain but he dismissed her, trying to pull her out of the apartment.

Helpless, Sam grabbed the bag Robby held out to her trying to express with her eyes how sorry she was for all of this. “It’s okay” he mouthed to her with glassy eyes.

She continued to argue with her father as he dragged her struggling body to the car.

“I don’t want to hear it Sam! Robby is a bad influence on you, I should have seen it from the start. Like father, like son.” He spat at the windshield, shaking his head with a death grip on the steering wheel.

Sam turned incredulous eyes on her father, completely incensed by his tirade. “Bad influence? Are you even listening to yourself?” She insisted. He tried to silence her again, but she talked over him refusing to let him place all the blame on Robby.

“I messed up okay. I went to that party, got drunk and nearly ruined everything all by myself. Robby is the one that was trying to stop me, to take care of me. He’s the one that found me when the cops broke up the party.”

“Oh, that’s great.” He muttered under his breath. Rolling her eyes at his stubbornness, she continued.

“And the only reason we ended up at his dad’s is because I begged him not to take me home because I knew you would do this!”

“Exactly Sam! If you hadn’t gotten mixed up with Johnny, Cobra Kai, and his son you never would have been afraid to come to me.” He insisted like she was a child who had no idea of the evils she had gotten herself involved with.

“It’s not because of Robby's dad. This is because of you!” She shouted rendering him speechless for the first time. “When it comes to Mr. Lawrence you lose your mind. I only know some of what happened between you two, but it has nothing to do with Robby. You know what he’s gone through with his parents. You were the first person that took a chance on him and now here he is, trying to take care of me and you throw him away?” She accused, completely livid as they pulled into the house.

He opened his mouth, but she was through listening to his shit. “You are not my father.”

She didn’t wait to hear what he had to say, she threw open the door and raced to her room ignoring her mother on the way. Sam didn’t care if they grounded her for the rest of her life, she was not going to let her parents blame all of this on Robby and his father. If she was mature enough to own her own mistakes than her father and Mr. Lawrence were to. 

\-------------------------

Robby left his dad with a smile on his face for the first time in…well he couldn’t remember that far back. He wanted to text Sam since she was dragged away by her father. He could only imagine what she had gone through this morning and didn’t want to add to it. Mostly he tried not to think about the confrontation with Mr. LaRusso, but his accusations cut deeper than Robby let on.

He made his way through unfamiliar halls looking for Sam in the mass of students reuniting after summer break, he nodded at a few of his fellow Miyagi-do teammates and glared at the Cobra Kai’s that looked his way in open contempt. After last night, tensions were high. He hadn’t stuck around for Demetri’s whole act, but he heard enough to know that Hawk would be out for blood today.

Thankfully, he didn’t see Miguel, he wasn’t lying when he told Sam he could get past what happened but that didn’t mean he had to forgive Miguel. There was a lot of bad blood that went way beyond Sam and he was in no mood to deal with the other boy until he had a little more time to process the events of last night.

Shawn passed him with a fist bump and pointed down the hall with a wink. Following his eye line the crowd parted to reveal a tiered looking Sam staring perplexed at her locker. “Excuse me? I’m new to this school, can you help me find Mr. Santino’s class?”

His joke fell a little flat, but she rewarded with him a tired smile for his effort. 

“That bad?” He asked. Instead of answering she shoved her book in her locker and turned into his chest for a hug. Several students looked their way, whispering as they passed but Robby closed his eyes to enjoy the moment. He didn’t know these people but between what they knew of Sam from last year and the party yesterday he was expecting a lot more of this before the day was out.

“My father is an asshole and I am sorry for every word out of his mouth. I will also be grounded from now until my 20th birthday so dating may get a little tricky.” She mumbled against his shirt.

Smiling he kissed the crown of her head comfortingly, then pulled her pouting lips up to meet his in a proper good morning kiss. “You don’t have to apologize for your father Sam. He was just worried about you.”

“Oh, please!” She cried pushing him away to finish packing her bag for class. “Don’t defend him. He had no right to say those things and to get into a fight with your dad. Who are the children here?” Sam slammed her locker door with enough force to garner attention from their fellow students in her anger. Robby couldn’t help teasing her as she glared at a few passing students, she was adorable when grumpy, which earned him a halfhearted punch to the arm.

“Jerk.” 

Robby just laughed at her scowl. She pointed them in the direction of her homeroom, lacing her finger though his despite her insult. They walked mostly in silence until they reached her class.

“I’ll see you at lunch?” He asked as the warning bell sounded. “Definitely.” She promised with one last kiss.

His first class was computer science which was exceptionally boring considering his previous exploits as a juvenile delinquent. Finishing up his class work, he quickly went on to his assigned homework to save him a little time tonight since he was going to have to brave Mr. LaRusso to get his stuff at some point.

The morning announcements sounded overhead while he was packing up, he paid them little attention until the announcer was cut off by the sounds of struggle. Moments later a familiar voice came over the loudspeaker. Robby listened with growing horror as Tory proclaimed to the whole school, she was coming for Sam.

Fuck! 

He was out of his seat and running full tilt before the teacher could get a word in. A crowd blocked his path as he drew near Sam's locker, but he pushed through them to see Sam and Tory facing off.

“I saw what you did at the party. You kissed Miguel!” Tory accused and the crowd erupted in a chorus of “oh’s”. A few of the students that saw them this morning turned to look at him waiting for his reaction, he kept his face blank, not giving them the satisfaction they were looking for. Instead he focused on Sam who was looking at him with pained apprehension. They both saw Tory shift her weight as she moved to strike.

Everything after that was a blur, he tried to break up Sam and Tory but ended up getting tackled by Miguel and from there he saw red. The two boys squared off, trading blows, tracing their way through the school. Robby tied to keep an eye on Sam, pulling Tory off when ever he could get away from Miguel, but the fight continued to escalate until he couldn’t see anything else but Miguel with his lips on Sam. Miguel’s smug face claiming Sam loved him, not Robby and he lost it. He used every move he had until Miguel got the better of him. Pinning him to the floor with his arm bent behind his back painfully. He seethed, waiting for the other boy to break his arm but that moment never came.

Miguel’s grip loosened until he was free, the other boy apologized like that made up for stealing his father’s love, hurting Sam, going for his injured shoulder at the tournament, every moment in between and finally for kissing Sam last night. Robby was through with mercy, what good had it ever done him? Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Sam limping up the stairs, cradling her bleeding arm, her face bruised and bloodied. The look in her eyes was what stilled him. Mercy hadn’t done him any good except get him the girl. Sam chose him and if he attacked Miguel now, he would lose her. The last good thing he had.

Taking a calming breathe he picked himself up off the floor facing Miguel head on. The other boy looked like Robby felt, with his face swelling rapidly and his lip bleeding, he looked over Robby’s shoulder to where Sam was standing. Relief mixed with tenderness crossed his face setting Robby off again, with ease he dropped, sweeping Miguel’s legs out from under him before jumping back out of reach as the downed boy turned murderous eyes on him.

“You deserved that man.” Roddy laughed lightly, holding his hands up in surrender, cocking his head in Sam’s direction. For a second, he thought Miguel was going to come after him again, but the other boy just collapsed onto the floor with a laugh of his own. “Yeah, I guess I did.” 

“Robby…” Sam’s broken voice drew his attention, but he kept his eyes trained on Miguel until the other boy dragged himself off the floor and offered his hand in a truce.

“I’m done man.” Robby agreed, nodding at the other boy in a mutual understanding that this shit between them was over for now.

Robby felt more than saw Sam move to his side, they had become so in tuned with each other he could sense her presence easily. His limbs felt heavy as he turned to take in her bruised appearance, her beautiful aqua eyes assessed him with clear concern before glancing behind him. He watched her eyes carefully to gauge the level of interest leveled at Miguel, but she only gave him a once over before nodding her head.

Her eyes slanted back to his and stayed on him when Miguel hurried past them, down the stairs to where he assumed Tory was.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked reaching a cautious hand to his throbbing jaw but stopped short when she saw the blood covering her hand. He could see her start to tremble as shock set it.

“Forget me, what about you?” He gentled, trying to draw her attention back to him to steady her and himself, if he was being honest.

He cradled her injured arm, looking briefly at the large cuts carved into her delicate skin. She was going to need stitches.

This was a complete disaster of epic proportions and they were all going to pay very dearly for it, but until then he pulled his shivering girlfriend close and breathed her in.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are food for my soul!


End file.
